Renewable energy sources that do not depend on photons from the sun or chemical processes utilize the mechanical power of moving masses. Among these, conventional hydroelectric power requires a large amount of water that is fast enough to turn the rotary blades of a turbine. Wind power requires strong wind to turn a wind turbine. Compressed air power requires a large amount of compressed air under high pressure, which when released, drives an air turbine that turns a generator. The foregoing are generally large industrial size machines that require large capital investment and are not adaptable for small size generators that supply power for one or a few households.
On the technical side, when a stream of water is small, or when the stream is intermittent, conventional hydroelectric power powered by hydro-turbines functions inefficiently or does not function at all. With regard to compressed air, when the flow of air is small and/or inconsistent, the conventional generators either do not work or work poorly. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method to capture power sources, water, or compressed air that is small or inconsistent. The apparatus needs to be inexpensive and be able to supply power for one or a few households.